


Beach Bonding

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Guilt, Incest, Kissing, Marathon Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Summer Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Lucina and her beloved father share some private time in the Beach realm’s most secluded grotto.





	Beach Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Been planning this one for months now - ever since they first showed off Lucina's cipher swimsuit art here. anyway got it done shortly before I started my job, and wanted to polish it and get it up and at em. hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

The pale moons hung overhead, casting the placid world of the beachlocked Outrealm in the shades of night. The visiting Shepherds had retired to their respective bungalows, some of which still had dim, lascivious lights dancing out of their windows. Yet far from the cluster of little hovels, a certain waterfall grotto was still active with the war cries of Princess Lucina.

Falchion danced through the grass, scattering the swaying blades to the wind. Her feet scarcely touched the sand, even as she dashed across the grotto to her next perceived target. She moved even faster than usual, thanks to her change in dress.

A blue and red vest with gold trimming between her petite breasts. The mark of the exalt was emblazoned just below her neck. A matching pair of shorts accompanied it, just wide enough to let the rest of her thighs be exposed. A pair of sandals, a single armband, and her trusty crown completed her ensemble.

It was an eclectic attire- still appropriate for swimming, but not exactly the type of bathing wear that most people would pick. Lucina found it appealing though, and that was enough. The tight outfit displayed her supple curves and lithe muscles as she practiced her swordplay.

The motions came easy to her, after countless years of trial. Every swing, every slash, every leap and strike was burned into her very being. In her hands, the fang of the Divine Dragon Naga could be a mere feather.

Lucina dashed before a palm tree, ready to hone a trait she’d not yet managed. Restraint was not something that her father’s style championed, nor was it something that she had to consider. The Risen required no finesse to cut down after all. Still, she fought her own muscles as each stroke came within a hair’s breadth of the tree.

_‘16...17...18...19...20!’_ she counted to completion before staring the last of her routine. Lucina leapt back, spinning and landing with her blade poised to strike. She dashed forward, sword now trailing sand behind her. All she needed to do was stop just before the tree...

_Schink!_

Lucina winced. She’d underestimated how much the sand would unbalance her and gone too far. Falchion imbedded itself deep into the palm tree, nearly bifurcating the trunk. She pulled it free, only to realize that the trunk was now too splintered to remain standing.

_Urrrrrrk_

The tree toppled over, sending its copious collection of coconuts crashing onto the sand. The princess watched in horror. “Oops,” she meekly said.

“Oops indeed.”

Lucina flinched as a familiar voice echoed out, one that had a certain dry tone pouring with each word. She carefully sheathed her blade before turning to face him, hailing, “G-Good evening, father.”

“Evening Lucina...you’re out late,” Chrom noted. The Exalt was clad in only his emblazoned trunks and an unbuttoned, one-sleeved shirt. His well kept body was on full display, even the small collection of scars from a life of active fighting, and the mark of the Exalt proudly displayed on his exposed bicep. His own copy of Falchion rested at his hip, though was left a bit more loose and was more of a habit than a necessity tonight.

Lucina tried not to focus on how handsome her father was in favor of addressing him properly. “I was practicing…” she meekly explained.

Chrom looked around the distressed clearing, taking note of the myriad of trails in the sand and the even trims in the long grass. “Mhm,” he noted.

She gave a half-hearted chuckle, no longer daring enough to speak more. Especially not when she was holding the source of all this destruction in her hands. Her hands that for all their strength still positively dwarfed his.

Lucina wasn’t alone in her plight, though Chrom was more composed. Their minds filled with thoughts of the other, the kind that a father and daughter ought not share...or even have to begin with. “I-Is mother well?” she finally asked.

Chrom snapped out of his own musings and gave a wry smile. “She’s resting now, yes. I... don’t think she’ll be waking up anytime soon,” he sheepishly admitted.

At his words, Lucina huffed in mild indigence. “You went too far again,” she chided him. “You know she wouldn’t like that.”

Chrom came to the defense of his wife. “She told me to. Claimed she could take it…”

Lucina shook her head at that. “Mother is too strong willed for her own good…” she muttered.

Chrom nodded in agreement. Though he thought the world of his beloved queen (and Lucina of her mother), there was no denying that she simply couldn’t keep up. Not for lack of trying, but compared to the exalted blood...it was simply hard for most people to keep pace.

They both knew that all too well.

Father and daughter stood in silence, trying to wrest with reaching the inevitable next step. Both of them knew where they were going, and how the already perturbed grotto would be left in shambles after their ‘bout’. However long their verboten union would last, it would end with both of them sated in ways that they wouldn’t find in all the worlds.

But the step forward was always the hardest.

Lucina flicked away an errant lock of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Despite being a few years his junior, it was often her that would lead her father into the scandalous clutches that they both dearly sought. “...So where’s dinner tomorrow?” she finally asked

Chrom perked up from his own stupor and mulled her words. He ultimately gave a shrug and stated, “Not sure - need to see if she’ll be any state to move honestly,” he admitted.

His blunt honestly made her shake her head, though she couldn’t keep a wry smile from her lips. _‘Father…’_ she silently chided him. Not to say she necessarily minded his candor. Not when he said it in the tone that made her knees buckle beneath her. Her own voice sounded so small as she eeped out, “...So how can I help?”

She watched her father’s face cloud at her seemingly innocuous question. She dreaded that look, and how it would make her doubt herself. “Lucina-” he started.

“Stop. We’ve already been over this, father. Many times,” she reminded him.

Chrom wasn’t going to give up this time and pressed on. “What I did in the future is-” she cut him off.

“What you did made me _happy_ ! Made _you_ happy!” Lucina screamed. Her father took a step back in shock. He’d seen her angry before, on the battlefield. This...this wasn’t anger. Not with the tears that were streaming down her face.

“A-after what happened to mother, you needed someone...and so did I,” she whispered. Her arms crossed as she hugged herself. Her father quickly embraced her, giving her the smallest sense of relief and comfort.

  


“Father...I’m sorry. I-I’ve pushed you into this,” Lucina admitted. She flinched away, not able to look her beloved father in the eyes. “If you wish to stop…”

“I don’t.”

His firm answer took her by surprise. She snapped back to him, gawking at his simple response. Her vision of him was blurred. “F-Father…”

Chrom reached up and gently wiped her eyes clear. His thumb swiped over both before coming to rest beneath her branded eye. “Dry those tears, Lucina. I’m here for you,” he insisted.

Lucina didn’t respond, but let her lips speak for her. She met her father with a kiss, the one that shouldn’t be shared with family...but one that they’d traded for quite some time now.

She melted in his arms, ones that were smaller than the stalwart columns of her true father. The man who once towered over her and made her feel so tiny as he embraced her. The one that boasted whole decades over her. But in Chrom’s arms, the years mattered little to her - he was her father, no matter what.

Her hand cupped his groin, feeling the outline of his used-yet-eager loins. Her fingers traced around his throbbing desire, fresh and craving more of the fairer flesh. “You _have_ been busy,” she mused.

“So have you,” he chuckled. His eyes glanced around the clearing with bemusement. Her rolled his shoulders, letting her take his shirt off as he continued. “I don’t think Anna will be happy with you ruining the landscape.”

“I learned from the best,” she shrugged. Her father’s shirt was tossed aside. It hadn’t even hit the sand before she was back in his grip, balancing on her toe tips and breathing in his face. “Now do you want to chastise me…”

Lucina paused and moved her head around, placing her lips by his waiting ear before she hissed out, _“Or do you want to_ use _me?”_

Chrom choked at the filth coming from his sweet daughter's mouth. “Gods! W-who taught you to talk to your father like that?”

“Who else? Like I said - I learned from the best,” Lucina purred. Despite her antics, it was clear from the blush on her cheeks what she thought of all this. But the opportunity to pass on what her father had taught her was just far too appetizing to slip by. _‘I’m gonna pay you back for all the times you teased me,’_ she resolved.

The princess sunk to her knees before Chrom. Her fingers did away with the knot holding his trunks up before pulling them down. His thick, throbbing cock nearly smacked her in the face, much to her delight.

She took a deep whiff...

“...Oof! You smell” she balked. Lucina was back on her feet with sand on her knees. Her hand came up from his dick to his wrist and prodded him towards the water. “Come on, you’re getting cleaned first.”

Chrom humored his daughter and joined her in the grotto proper. Lucina treaded the water as it rose to her thighs, proceeding to the far end where the waterfall was. She motioned her father to sit down on the submerged step, just next to the babbling spray.

She let the cock remain in the water for a few minutes, gently stroking and pinching it. Her father simply laid back and let her work. Neither one was willing to speak, and let the stream fill in the silent void.

Chrom’s arms wrapped around his future daughter and brought her close. Lucina squeaked in shock, but quickly settled into her father’s chest. He gently stroked her cheek, right beneath her branded eye. Her fist pumps slowed to a crawl as she was lulled by his steady, rumbling breath.

Lucina reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and settled on her knees before him. Chrom pushed his hips up to give her unfettered access near the surface. Most of his loins remained underwater though...not that she minded.

The princess leaned in and kissed his dick, right on his glans. The crisp, clean taste of cock-flesh sent a euphoric tingle down her spine. Her tongue coiled out and lathered over his cock.

Chrom leaned back and groaned. His daughter’s mouth work was simply _divine_. He’d never disparage or speak ill of his wife, least of all when she’d choke and gag on his dick in her throat. But Lucina made it look so easy, like she’d been doing it for years.

Probably because she had.

The specifics were beyond him, and his interest. He had little way of knowing how she’d grown - gone from being guided to doing the guiding herself. His palms stayed along the edges of the pool, far from her nodding head.

Lucina took him in and suckled his crown. Her tongue played with his slit and danced along the bumpy, bulbous head. His daughter's lips loudly smacked and smooched agaisnt his shaft. “Gods, Lucina…”

It was something she found pleasure in - simply pushing her father’s cock in her mouth. Feeling his mighty girth pulsing in her mouth, hearing his growls and groans that sent shivers up her spine. She gazed up at him lovingly, her brand shining in the dusk-kissed light.

Chrom looked at her- the loving, reverent, stuffed face of his daughter, in a position that no man should ever mull of his child. He felt the hairs on his nape stand up as the grim realities of their liaison came back. It was far from the first time he’d had doubts, and it wouldn’t be the last.

He shouldn’t be doing this with a woman who wasn’t his wife - the woman who’d bore him the child now sucking him off. He should be at her side as she groans in listless stupor, stuffed and leaking from every orifice. He was a craven - a cowardly man unfit to be called Exalt.

Lucina sensed his dour path and put more effort into her ministrations. Her fingers grasped his balls and lightly squeezed them. The princess leaned in, taking more and more of his shaft in. Chrom’s head prodded the back of her mouth, knocking against the root of her throat. And then she relaxed her gullet and dropped him in her tight vice.

“Fuck!”

Chrom’s fingers flew into her hair and dug into her scalp. Feeling her father’s hands on her head spurred her on, embolding her to bob her head further down. Her lips touched the surface of the water, sending brief ripples every time she went down. The shifting contrast between the cold water and her hot mouth drove Chrom mad.

He bucked into his daughter’s mouth, almost making her choke on him. Lucina’s nostrils flared against the water below her nose. There was still a good two or three inches of her father’s cock to ingest, lurking beneath the crystal blue water.

She didn’t even hesitate to dive down.

“Lucinaaaa…”

Her ears perked up at her name, but she had to stay focused. Up and down her head bobbed in the water, sinking further and further along his girth. She kept her pace methodical, with long pauses for wisps of air before she dove down anew. Her tongue played with the bottom of his shaft, flailing around in her airtight mouth.

Chrom was straddling the line - struggling above a deep plunge into orgasmic oblivion. His heart was pounding in his chest - the same way he’d felt before his queen had gone limp in his arms. To think that his own daughter could rile him to that point, and with her mouth no less. “L-Lucina…”

Her lips finally touched his base and left a warm kiss underwater. He felt the cold water around his balls melt into her hot lips and almost scalding mouth. From her lazy tongue down the almost oppressive grip of her gullet. And then she hummed, and he was finished.

Chrom leapt out of the water and shoved his dick into her face. He bellowed over the placid falls, “GODS, I’M CUMMING!”

Lucina mewled as he exploded down her gullet, feeling his hot seed slide down to her stomach. Two loads went down her throat, and then she pulled back - back into her mouth and out her lips. Her tongue hung out as she let him bathe her in his rich, syrupy seed. “Aaah, fathaaaah…”

Chrom painted her with his bastards, glazing his daughter’s face in her brothers and sisters. His seed reached into her hair and smeared over her tiara. Her eyes stayed on his cock for as long as she could, only flinching when a rope of cum landed dangerously close to her branded eye.

Lucina let his spunk pool into her palms, not wanting a single drop to land in the water. A dollop wasted was a smidgen that simply isn't going down her gullet, and that wasn’t acceptable to her. Her father had raised her better than that - never leave a meal to waste, or a trace to follow.

Chrom finally collapsed back into the water, fighting away the spots in his vision. He struggled for breath desperate to fill his screaming lungs. It was a thrill - a rush that he was rarely afforded outside of battle, and only fleetingly in his marital bed.

_Sluuuurp_

Lucina’s lascivious lapping jarred him out of his stupor. He watched as his grown daughter happily slurped down his cum. Her thighs scraped together, stirring the fire in her trembling loins. Lucina relished every dollop as she plucked her fingers in and sucked them clean, digit by digit.

Chrom’s erection stayed firm in the face of her lascivious display. She was meticulous in her work, even straining out her locks for whatever she could muster. It ultimately left her with spit-slick skin and slightly disheveled hair.

Lucina smacked her lips in satisfaction. The salty taste of her father’s cum lingered on her tongue. She looked up at him and offered a smile. “How many is this?”

It took him a moment to realize what she was implying. Chrom weakly lifted his hand and held up his fingers. “F-Four…”

His daughter gawked at this revelation, and what it meant for his poor wife. “Gods, Mother did last longer.”

The two winced at her errant tongue and the reminder of their betrayal. Chrom had taken the many vows and proclamations of undying love and shoved them down his lover’s throat, while she had tarnished the warm, happy memories of her ever-present mother as the woman’s husband blinded her in cum. There was no room of delusion or trivialization - they were both incestuous, treacherous deviants.

But their bodies sung a different song, one that drowned out the screams of guilt and despair. Lucina’s in particular were practically a chorus backed by the recollections of her many, many liaisons she’d shared. Her time with this younger form of her father were little more than a footnote in the rich history of love and lust she’d left behind in the future. She was the one most numb to all this. and once more it fell to her to be the bad influence pushing her lover and father forward.

“Should...should we get out or?”

Chrom snapped out of his funk and shook his head. “No, I’m going to treat my daughter first tonight.”

Lucina was stunned but crawl-swum back to let him stand. Water cascaded down his muscular legs and firm, erect dick. He motioned for her to perch on the pool’s edge. “Sit here.”

His daughter swiftly obeyed and sat down. Chrom reached down and unbuckled her belt before placing it aside. He peeled down her swimming trunks until they were hanging off her ankle. Satisfied, her father turned to her trimmed, dripping pussy. “You shaved.’

Lucina looked aside with burning cheeks. She squeaked out her excuse with a tone that lacked her usual bravado. “I-I knew how much you liked it in my time.”

He offered her an encouraging smile. “I love it.”

With that simple declaration, he dove in. Lucina gasped at his strong, coarse fingers rubbing on her velvet lips. His touch was composed, but hardly accustomed to her exact needs and wants. But he was learning, just as she’d once learned to appreciate her father’s loving ministrations.

Luckily for her, he swiftly replaced his hands with his farm more skillful tongue. His fat tongue slapped against her pussy and lathered her in spit. She felt his nails rake against the inside of her thighs. “Ah! F-Father!”

Chrom heard her, but didn’t relent his oral assault. He was hardly a patient man, especially since he was still pent up from his earlier bouts. The Exalt’s tongue swiftly pierced her folds and started lashing against her slick, sensitive walls.

Lucina wheezed and squealed under her father’s assault. She arched back and smacked her head against the rocky shelf. Her nails dug into her thighs as she kept her legs spread for his ease. “F-Fatherrrr….”

Hearing his little girl’s husky mewls spurred Chrom on. He pulled out and started attacking her erect clit. Her sensitive nub was caught between his teeth. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

She thrashed in his grip, but he held her in place as he lashed between her legs. Her bottom flew off her foot and landed in the water, far from their interest. Chrom reached down to her tight little rear to tickle her puckered hole...and sent her right over the edge.

“D-DaddyyyyyyyYYYEEEYAH!!”

Chrom felt her quim splash against his neck. Her sweet scent filled his nose. Lucina accidentally slid into the pool, prompting him to catch her before she smacked her head against the edge. He held her close, letting her come down from her ograsmic high.

  
  


_“…Mmmm..._ Mwah?”

Lucina stirred, feeling the crisp water around her numb body. Her eyes cleared until she could make out the striking muscles of her beloved father. He felt her rousing in his grip and offered her a soft chuckle.

“You know, there are better places to be taking a nap.”

She was still too addled to respond to his prodding and simply hummed. Chrom was content to hold her and let her come back at her own time. He busied himself with gently stroking her back through the clingy material of her swim top.

A while passed before she finally lifted her head. Chrom watched her shake off her stupor and gently asked, “You okay, Lucy?”

Lucina blushed at the little nickname her father had for her - one that was reserved for their special times only. “I-I think so. Thank you, Father,”

He helped her shuffle off his lap and back on her feet Chrom stood up beside her, still hard and ready to go. Her father pressed against her back, letting her melt into his chiseled abs. She felt his cock pressing against her toned ass. He pushed a lock of hair away from her ear before he whispered, “That’s the first time you called me ‘daddy’, you know.”

His daughter shivered at his tone before she realized what he was saying. “G-Gods, don’t remind me...h-how mortifying.”

Chrom laughed at her plight. “I liked it - why don’t you say it again?”

“W-Wha-ooooohh.”

Lucina’s shock melted away under her father’s fingers. His pads rubbed over her bare stomach and sent shivers up her spine. She pushed into his back and mewled, “F-Father-”

He traced up her shapely hips, pushing away the clinging droplets. Chrom’s hands rolled over her shoulders and began to knead her weary muscles. The same hands that could break walls massaged his daughter with peerless ease.

There were no more words - no more conversations about the woman they were betraying. The two royals were well and truly slaves to their passions - prisoners of the sinful lust they shared. Lucina’s hips squirmed in need. “D-Dadddyyy…”

Chrom laughed, a deep, husky chuckle. “There it is - you ready for the best part?”

His daughter’s response was to turn her head and capture his lips. She reached back to push him even closer and his dick even further against her crack. They pulled away, leaving a trail of spit between them. He looked at her lustful eyes and the inferno of carnal confidence that was for his pleasure alone. “You tell me, _Daddy._.”

Chrom reluctantly pulled away, already missing her warm, tight body. He sat down on the edge and spread his legs. His cock stood tall and proud, throbbing in the cool night air. He gestured to his waiting daughter. “Want to sit on daddy’s lap?”

Lucina scoffed, lacking the silky tone she’d just had. “Father please - I’m not a little girl anymore,” she insisted.

Her fingers wrapped around his shoulders, allowing her to pull herself down atop him. She felt him throb beneath her as she leaned in and hotly whispered, “Instead tonight, I’ll sit on your throne.”

Lucina rolled her hips, letting him feel the heat wafting out of her blazing core. His daughter nipped his nose, leaving him reeling as she turned around in place. Her back pressed into his chest again, much to both their delight. She reached back and cupped his neck as her other hand held him in place for her waiting pussy.

She pushed down.

“Hooooooo….” “Haaaaaaaaaah…”

As one, father and daughter exhaled. Chrom’s hands grabbed her hips to keep her in place. Lucina’s hand reached back to join her other palm around his neck. They pushed together until he was hilted in her slick, velvet walls.

He reached up and cupped her covered breasts, pressing her wet swim top against her erect nipples. Lucina yelped at the cold assault, especially when he started rolling her little nubs between his fingers. She squirmed on his cock. “D-Dadddy….”

Chrom audibly growled at the way she moaned. Hearing that twisted little word sent a jolt right down his spine and into his throbbing dick. He seized her hips again and whispered in her ear, “I’m starting to like that, Lucy…”

The way he said that was so twisted, so perverse - so _familiar._ For a brief moment her father’s voice had deepened to match the baritone rumble that made her absolutely weak in the knees. Lucina’s eyes rolled back as she cooed, _“Oooooooohhhh~!”_

He was legitimately shocked when her orgasm clamped down on him. Chrom struggled to thrust up into her tight snatch without cumming alongside her. _‘Was it the way I said her name? Hmm…’_

Chrom slowed down to a languid pace, letting her ride out her climax. He ceased his thrusts in favor of gentle motions, rocking up and down and side to side. His patience won out once she started squirming again, clearly ready for more.

“Hah, hah, haaaah, oh Daddy…”

He winced, feeling his balls tighten at her whimpers. Dirty talk wasn’t really something that they broached on much, but this was clearly something else - something more. Maybe it was her experience from the future, but Chrom was determined to have her feel the same pleasure she gave him. “ _Lucy_...how does it feel?”

“I-It feels so _gooood_ , Daddy~”

Despite her glee, Chrom frowned. _‘Nothing...damn,’_ Try as he might, he couldn’t get the same result from before.

“Lucina...give me a name.”

She froze mid thrust and held her groin near his tip. “W-wha?”

Chrom bucked his hips up to shake her loose again. He let her bounce on his lap a few times before struggling to explain “Something that makes you f-fuck!-eel as good as I do. Riles you up the way you cooing ‘daddy’ does me-eeerrg.”

The princess actually pondered his request before recalling something from her future. _‘Well, he’s pretty much exactly like my father was, so maybe…’_ “I- _ngh!-_...I think I have something for you~”

Chrom held her up to give her space to lean back. His daughter reared her head towards him and whispered something under the sounds of the falling water. Her father’s cock actually pulsed at her words, much to her delight. _‘I knew it!’_

He fought back the urge to nut on the spot and simply said. “...Alright, If that’s what my _baby girl_ wants.”

Lucina pressed back against him, letting her father feel how clammy her skin had become. Her thigh rose up and brushed against his. She tightened her grip around his neck and purred, “Oooh Daddy...it is~”

Chrom sped up at her antics, wanting to really pound his sexy little girl. This whole dirty talk wasn’t coming as easy to him as it had for her - he was still fairly new to their debaucherous ways. Still, he gave her a genuine attempt, if only to honor her own wanton streak.

Her father reached down and massaged her clit. His mocking voice goaded her on, “Is this what my baby girl wants - to get dicked down by her dad like a common tramp?”

Lucina shivered under his scolds. Her hot, wet body smacked against his with every lascivious slap. “Oh Daddy….you have _no_ idea.”

The way she moved, the way she cooed, the way she looked at him, was so shocking. Gone was the girl that had been so cold and stoic for two long years, or the weeping woman that tearfully broke down in his arms. He wasn’t sure if she ever really existed, if the ‘Lucina’ that he and the other Shepherds knew was a mere visage of the wanton incestuous slut that lurked beneath her demure surface.

It was almost scary...and honestly arousing as hell.

“L-Lucy...god’s I’m so close!”

Lucina snapped out of sexual stupor at his warning. Reason sparked back into her and burned away her webs of wanton desire. The lustful lull evaporated as panic flew into her eyes.

“D-don’t! M-Moth-uuuuuuuur.”

Chrom sped up and cut off her pleas. She swiftly forgot their one condition and was almost eager for him to cream her womb. The thought of rearing her father’s children...or even _herself_ , was almost euphoric in its utter debasement. Her tongue betrayed her, and left her treachery unspoken, but not unfathomed. ‘ _Oh gods...d-do it daddy- please!’_

Yet she had truly underestimated Chrom’s integrity, and he managed to pull out just in time for the first spurt to fly out of his slit. The rest of his load soon poured into the sullied grotto, far away from his wife’s womb...and especially his daughters’.

Lucina hissed at sudden absence in her well-fucked pussy. A small part of her wanted him to have ignored her and unload his potent seed in her craven womb. She shook off such shameful thoughts however. _‘It’s not my place to take that from mother,’_ she lamented.

His daughter pressed back against him, heavily sucking down air. He leaned back until they were sitting on the pool’s edge. His hands fell away in favor of stroking her hair.

She glanced down at the trails of cum bubbling on the water’s surface. Her voice croaked out. “I think...I think you ruined the water, father.”

Chrom had the decency to look sheepish, especially after he chastised her earlier. “...oops.”

Lucina giggled at his response, wiping away any of the insatiable, lustful princess and leaving his precious daughter behind. Her voice might have been hoarse, but it was still clearly her.

Father and Daughter sat back, letting their bodies settle down. Neither one knew what time it was, only that the moon was climbing higher and higher into the night sky.

But as the one most ‘experienced’ in this sinful liaison, it fell on her taxed shoulders to take the first step out of their private pit of lust. She left his arms and reached for her sunken bottom. Lucina turned to him and sadly insisted, “It's getting late...we should head back.”

He couldn’t protest, no matter how much he wanted to.

The moon went dark as they made their way out of the water. Neither one paid heed to the clouds as they reached their discarded effects. She tossed him his shirt and trunks before turning to grab her Falchion.

The moonlight slowly came back, letting him see their surroundings again. Chrom tossed the shirt onto a nearby lounger and busied himself on his swim trunks. he looped his legs through the holes of his leggings...and stopped. His hands froze before he pulled them up. His focus was on her - his daughter.

She didn’t realize how her hips were swaying, her shoulders rolling. The exalted princess was practically dancing in front of her father, and she was none the wiser. Her mind might have been freed from the lulls of sex, but her body...her body craved more.

And so did his.

“H-Huh?!”

Lucina yelped as he seized her in his arms. “F-Father?”

Chrom didn’t say anything and left her to reach her own conclusion. She felt his still-bare,cock push against her ass...his bare, still- _hard_ cock. She desperately fought down her eager desire and tried to preach reason. “B-but it’s already so-”

He abruptly cut her off. “No. we finish here. Now drop your swimsuit.”

She should’ve protested -should’ve stood her ground

But in her heart of hearts - beneath her bravado, her resolve, and that damable libido - Lucina was a daddy’s girl. “O-okay.”

Chrom pulled away, letting her release the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. His rumbling voice still reached her ear. “Take it all off, Lucina - all of it.

There was no pageantry or coyness in her act - only sheer eagerness. Her bottoms dropped again and were kicked aside.she pulled the tie free around her nape, letting her top finally sag open. With trembling hands, she reached for the lip and pulled it over her head.

Chrom watched as his daughters petite breasts finally came into view. The way her modest nipples throbbed in the cold air riled him even further. He couldn’t even wait for her to toss it away before he came back down on her, from the front this time.

“A-aah!”

Her father slammed his lips against hers and sucked the breath out of her lungs. He pushed her naked body against the trunk, overwhelming her with his strength and ferocity. Lucina squirmed in his arms, but eagerly joined in the war of tongues.

Chrom pulled away first, still covered in her spit. He resisted the urge to dive back on his daughter’s kissable, fuckable lips and croaked out, “Turn around and bend over.”

Lucina nearly tripped over herself to obey. She spun in place and planted her hands against the bark. Her legs spread open, revealing her gushing pussy. “L-Like this, Daddy?”

Chrom shook his head and latched onto her hips. She yelped as he pushed out more, concealing her twat but exposing her puckered rear. “Not there. _here_.”

She blinked away the lust in her eyes and gaped at him. “M-my butt? You want to fuck me there?”

“Yes.”

Lucina gawked at his curt, forceful answer. He sounded so cold, so unfeeling. She gazed at her father’s hardened eyes...and she smiled.

Slowly, she was seeing him grow into the man who’d taken her virginity. The man who had claimed every orifice of his daughter, and commanded such loyalty that she would sneak into his chambers every morning to suck him awake. The same man who would harbor her between his legs wherever he sat - at meals, his office, even the throne itself.

No part of her was restricted to her father back then...and now she offered them to him again.

Chrom spread her cheek open and lined his wet dick against her hole. Lucina bit her lips in anticipation and wriggled her hips in irritation. She wanted her father’s cock in her ass, and she wanted it _now._

And he complied.

She felt him pushing in, filling her tight butt. Lucina had to bite down her yelps from the sensation. Deeper and deeper her father pressed into her colon. It felt a little more painful than it should’ve, given her history with that particular dick. _‘I-It has been a while,’_ she reluctantly admitted.

Chrom was ignorant of her farce of a plight and merely finished hilting inside her. He didn’t even give her a second to cope before he pulled out, Lucina swiftly forgot the frivolous notion of breathing in favor of being delightfully consumed by the feelings of a hard dick in her ass. “Mmmm”

His daughter’s punitive mewls spurred him on. Chrom rammed his daughter’s ass until she was almost compressed against the tree. His fists locked around her hips to better support him in his exalted duty.

Lucina pushed back with every thrust until she met his hips. Each union released an audible ‘ _slap’_ and sent a breathtaking ripple through her buttcheeks. It was a pleasure that was reserved only for her father’s eyes as she bowed her head until her scalp was rubbing against bark. “M-More~”

There was no sense hiding, no sense playing coy. From where they were it would be brazenly obvious who they were even as someone approached the grotto. But neither father nor daughter could care anymore, and simply rutted away like ravenous animals. Their toes curled into the sand as they both neared their apex.

Lucina struggled to shake off her lusty stupor and weakely erked out, “F-father, I’m...I’m-”

Chrom grunted back “I know! L-Lucina!”

She tried to scream, but her voice failed her. Instead his daughter’s mouth was frozen in a silent howl as her body rattled itself into carnal ruin. His cum filled her ass until it was sloshing around her colon, plugged up by his thick, hard cock.

Lucina’s jaw snapped shut as she came too. They were still as they were - her compressed against the tree, and he still stuffed in her ass spewing incestuous cum. His princess tried to speak. “O-oh godsss...T-that was-”

She was cut off as she pushed her against the tree. Chrom leaned into her ear and hotly whispered his intent. “Oh no - we’re not done yet…”

Lucina’s eyes rolled back as he started again...

* * *

  


The sounds of slapping skin were joined by the lounger’s creaking. Lucina straddled her reclining father and pumped her stuffed rump. Sweat flew from her toned body with every thrust. She arched back and exposed her toned body for his approving eyes. “Ooooh, daddy…”

Chrom leaned back in the lounger, letting his weary back finally rest. He glanced down at the small puddle of quim dripping in his navel, but mostly kept his focus on his lovely daughter. His hands were up over his head and cupped at the back - a classic reclined pose. It would be almost tame if not for his nude daughter currently impaled on his dick.

He let her dictate the pace and use his loins as he recovered. The exalt was nearing his limits, especially given his earlier bouts of sex with the queen. Yet there was something about his grown daughter that made it nearly impossible to grow soft. Maybe it was her tight body molded by war, or perhaps it was the extra conditioning on top that made every inch of her skin particularly receptive to his touch. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care.

Chrom reared up to meet her lips in a brief, open kiss. Her nails lightly scratched his naked chest, leaving thin marks in her wake. The two ignored that in favor of fencing toungues and swapping spit. When she pulled away, he left her with a parting gift - his low, throaty growl.

“I want to see your ass, baby girl…”

Lucina didn’t even try to hide the shiver up her back. Instead she gave him a loving smile and cooed back. “Y-yes, Daddy.”

She pivoted her hips around until she was facing the water again. Her arms rose up above her head, making the muscles in her shoulders and back flex. Chrom issued an appreciative groan - There was no denying that his daughter was fit.

The Exalt didn’t issue any more commands. He was simply captivated by his daughter’s naked back and especially her globelous cheeks as they sucked down his stiff cock...

* * *

  


Chrom’s body smothered hers, pushing her into the sand. He gripped her wrists and buried her fingers in the ground. Her wet skin was coated in sand now, covering her entire front from breasts down to knees. Her abused ass was sticking straight up, helepss against his brutal pummeling.

Unbeknownst to Lucina, Her father had further ideas for her. He pulled his hips back until only his cockhead remained in her rear. Instead of slamming down though he seized her thighs and rose to his feet, taking her with him. Chrom pulled her up until her knees had dug into the sand. And then he began to slam down in her tight, abused ass.

Lucina was too addled to rebuke this sudden action. She blindly groped in front of her, finding not but more sand. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could grab to support herself against her father’s fucking. Lucina could only endure.

And she loved it.

Her tongue lulled out as she felt another hot load dumped down in her colon...

* * *

  


Lucina’s head faced the sand, filling her eyes with her dirty hair. Her knuckles clenched Falchion as Chrom railed her cum-filled ass. Her cheeks rippled with every stroke, sending her petite body lurching forward.

She bore both of the swords - herself and her fathers, and used them as mere props in thier incestuous revelry. Her hands gripped both handles, holding the divine blades tighter than she ever had before. She grit her teeth as her ass was stuffed over and over again. Her toes curled in the sand.

It was scandalous, It was blasphemous...and so very, very satisfying.

The moon shone overhead, bright and full against a tapestry of stars. It was clearly near midnight now, a testament to how long the fondling family had gone on. Father and daughter lost track of time and simply focused on the only thing that mattered - themselves.

“L-Lucina!”

“D-Dad-deeeeeeeeeee!”

It was pitiful, compared to the copious offerings he’d had earlier. It still managed to fill her rectum up in a few spurts, causing the rest to leak out from her still-plugged anus.

Lucina went limp, her hands drooped down. Both Falchions framed her, still held in place despite being rattled for such a time. Her hair trailed down to the sand, dusting through the grains.

Chrom pulled out, causing more of his exalted seed to seep out of his daughter’s ass. He dropped down to grab her under her legs, ending up with her in his arms like a bride. His wet seed smeared over his wrist, but he paid it no heed. Instead he looked down at her dazed expression with a serene smile.

Her father gently placed her in the water, still holding her in his arms. Chrom watched as the sand, sweat, and cum washed off her, leaving Lucina’s skin clean. The only thing left were the marks where he’d gotten a little _too_ clingy with her. _‘Those should be covered...hopefully.’_

His daughter stirred and gazed up at him. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes, the way her branded pool drooped down until the mark was concealed.

Still, it wouldn’t do to leave her here in the grotto, especially not with his seed sullying the water. Chrom gently stroked her to earn her attention. He kindly asked her, “Can you stand?

Lucina shook her head, wincing at the simple yet tiring act. “I don’t think so...I feel so sore,” she whined.

He laughed at her antics, so different than the voracious woman he’d plowed for hours. His own lethargy threatened to overtake him, even as he joined her in the waters. At last they, and their dormant dragon’s blood, were sated.

...for now.

Chrom didn’t know how long they sat there, enjoying the babbling waters and the cool night air. The stars looked so lovely above, like tiny lanterns shining down on their clandestine sin. Yet for all this tranquility, there was an uneasy stillness stirring between them.

Once more, she took the much-needed step. Lucina turned to him, her serious gaze clear in the darkness.

“We should tell her,” she declared.

He really dreaded hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> consider this my take on the semi-popular sub-genre of ‘Lucina cucks her mom’, but with my own semi-sympathetic twist. having both parties feel guilty for what they’re doing honestly makes this idea all the more enticing to me, instead of just having Lucina steal Chrom away. Not gonna name names here, but there are a few stories that do that to…well mixed results from me. Anyway, I wanted to make it clear that Chrom’s relationship with his wife is quite strong and active, but he’s just a BIT too much for her to take. As for who she is…well does it really matter? Always more fun to leave it to the reader’s imagination I figure.


End file.
